A Handbook of Bandy; or, Hockey on the Ice/Chapter VI
It is obviously impossible to arrange matches before the frost appears, and, as a result, communications between clubs generally takes place by telegraph. So much is this the case, that last year one club spent no less than £ 5 on telegrams, and it cost one gentleman 30s. to arrange one match. Mr. Sidney Tebbutt has therefore drawn up the following “code,” which it is hoped will prove a considerable saving to both clubs and individuals. Of course it will be necessary before sending a wire to know that the person to whom it is being sent is in possession of a copy of the code. It will also be advisable to put the word “Bandy” before the code word, as thus, “Bandy Veneno,” although it is not absolutely necessary. There are two copies of the code printed to enable one of them to be cut out and carried in the pocket-book. The code is drawn up in connection with the telegraphic code book, “Unicode,” published by Messrs. Cassell for 2s 6d. each. Word to be used. VENENO. Will you play us a bandy match under Association Rules on the... at … (Date and place to be put after word.) VENENUM. If date mentioned is not convenient, mention dates on which you can play. VENEREUS. We can play you on any of the following dates at … VENEROR. I must have at least … days’ notice to get up my team (Put up number of days after word) VENETUS. Cannot be sure, but believe I can get a full team; I can get for certain ... men (Number to be put after word.) VENICULAR. I must know not later than ... if you intend playing (Number to be put after word) VENOR. If you feel confident of getting a team wire me at once. VENOSUS. Date mentioned not suitable. VENTILO. Will you agree to play short; I can only get … men (Number to be put after word) VENTRALE. Find it impossible to get a team, and consequently match must be put off. VENUNDO. What is the size of the ice you play on? VENUS. Our ground is … yards long by … yards wide. (The number of yards should come after word, as thus, 100 by 50) VEPRES. In case conditions prevent match coming off, wire me not later than ... to ... (Time and place to be put after word) VEPRETUM. We shall arrive at … with ... players (Time to be put after word, also number of players. If no number is mentioned, it will be understood there is a full team) VERATRUM. We shall be ready to start play at … VERAX. We must not start play later than … VERBENA. How far is your ground from the railway station? VERBER. Our ground is … miles from the railway station. (Distance to be put after word) VERBOSUS. Arrange for our being driven to the ground. VEREDUS. We shall arrange for vehicles to be at railway station at … and drive you to ground. (Time to be put after word.) VERETRUM. Can we change anywhere near the ground? VERETAS. Will you arrange for tea for us after match? VERMINO. Wire me up to … at ... (After word put time and place) VERMIS. If you are short we can get you. VERNATIO. Ice is quite playable, but not good. VERPUS. Ice is only just playable. (State reason after word as thus: “rough,” “soft,” “sloppy,” “covered with snow,” etc.) VERRIMIS. Match cannot come off as ice is not fit to play on. VERRUCA. Ice not strong enough now to play on, but will be with a sharp frost to-night. VERSOVIA. Ice will be fit to play on if no more thaw takes place. VERTAGUS. Ice will be fit to play on, even if it thaws slightly. VERTEBRA. Ice will be fit to play on, even if it thaws considerably. VERTIGO. We have arranged to have snow cleared off ice. VESCOR. Will you play for us on ... at ... (Place and date to come after word) VESICA. I think I can play for you, but cannot let you know for certain before ... when I will wire you “Yes” or “No.” (Time and day to be put after word.) VERUM. I can play for you on … and shall turn up if I hear nothing further from you. VERUTUM. I can play for you if you can VESANIA. I can get you … players if you are short and will let me know before ... that you will want them. (Number and time to come after word.) Category:Origins